


Positive Thinking

by Kaibbage (Lalaen)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, Trans!Yugi, Yami is cis though, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Kaibbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There needs to be more Yugioh fics with trans characters, so this is going to be a collection of one shots in rough order about Yugi and Seto being transguys. And polyamory. And Yami and Joey being awesome supportive cis boyfriends. It's about that too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzleshipping, wish/dragonshipping, feathershipping, with eventual pride/rivalshipping, puppyshipping and battle/mainshipping.
> 
> I'm trash and I don't care about anything any more. Yugi and Seto both make fantastic transguys tbh. Destroy me.

In another life, he would've been the Pharaoh.

This did not bother Yugi because he thought he was missing out. He was honestly more than happy that no one considered him a God, that he wasn't royalty. It did bother him a little that this time around, he hadn't been born male. 

In another life, he would've looked like Yami. Yami was still short, but a little taller; his body all flat planes and hard angles. His face was sharp and he had a quiet, masculine grace about him. Yugi was tiny, his face was round and his hips were wider than they should be. His shoulders were rounded too, his eyes were huge, and he could only achieve flat planes anywhere with a binder on. He wished he looked like the Pharaoh. 

As much as Tea said she totally accepted him, she turned into a different person around Yami - a simpering and flirtatious one. Yugi couldn't help but wonder if it was because Yami had a dick and he didn't. He thought it probably was. 

As always, Yami seemed to be able to sense his mood. Without offering any words, the spirit gathered him up and guided him gently to his soul room; taking over for them. This was his reaction now when Yugi started to fixate on how unhappy he was with his body. 

If you're uncomfortable in your body, here is mine, was the unspoken answer. Yugi could rest and give himself a chance to shift from his negative state of mind to his more regular positive one. 

After all, Yami was clear proof that he was a male spirit stuck in a female body. Not every transman could say he had that kind of reassurance. 

'How does it feel to you, Yami?'

'Mm?'

'When we're in my body.' 

Yami was laying on his back on the bed, and Yugi could not feel the slight weight of his breasts pressing down on him. Right now that was the most wonderful thing in the world. 

'I admit it is very strange, though I could never pretend to understand your feelings.'

'I guess you do though, a little...'

'I suppose you are right. It is uncomfortable when things remind me that we are not built the same way I am used to.'

Yugi felt a little guilt for trapping Yami in his situation, but he knew that was a silly and unproductive way to feel. It was nice to know someone understood, even if it was only a little. It made him feel better. Yami always understood him. Maybe that came from living in his head, or maybe it was the whole same person reincarnated thing. Whatever it was, it never failed to make him feel better. 

'I am glad I can do this for you. I can let you look in the mirror and see what you should see. I have come to understand that one day, we will look more alike. After all; we are one, aibou.'

Normally, that thought would fill Yugi with warmth and contentment. Today he was feeling more defeatist. 'I... Won't have the same plumbing.'

Yami was silent for a long moment, and Yugi knew it was because he was trying to figure out what that slang meant. 'I suppose not. That is no matter, for even without it everyone will know you for the man you are.'

It was impossible to fight him, so Yugi didn't. When the Pharaoh spoke, one just listened. It was beyond easy to see how he was an ancient King. 

'We can sleep in my body tonight,' Yami said firmly, rolling to his side to get them more comfortable. Being in the soul room and held close to the surface, like Yami was doing with him now instead letting him separate into his own spirit, was more intimate than any cuddling would be. He let himself relax. He knew he would alright to sleep, now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look, buddy... It doesn't matter about that." Joey shook his head resolutely. He sat next to Yugi on the edge of the bed, a serious set to his mouth that wasn't there all that often. "I didn't care what was under ya clothes when we started bein friends, and I don't care now."

Yugi stared at the floor, arms crossed insecurely over his chest. "I guess... I thought you liked girls. I'm. Not." His stomach was tight. Joey was the first person he'd told when he'd figured out he wasn't comfortable being a girl. His response had been to come over with an old school uniform he'd outgrown so that Yugi would feel okay going to school again. He'd fought with anyone who treated his friend badly. He was the one who'd made everything okay.

"I dunno, Yug. I'm kinda into guys, too. I just don't talk about it." He shrugged. "Or it never really mattered. Never wanted to date any guys I knew. You're different." As soon as he said it, he froze. "Fuck. I don't mean like you're different from other guys, it's like. I feel different about you, yanno?" He was pretty red by then, and Yugi hesitantly put a hand on top of his hand.

"It's ok, Joey. I knew what you meant." Yugi forced a tiny smile for him, despite how nervous he was. Joey had proved again and again that he really did think of Yugi as one of the guys. 

'He cares about you very much,' Yami said, and instead of being embarrassed by his presence in this private moment, Yugi felt more confident for it. 

Yugi couldn't pretend he hadn't thought about it before. He trusted Joey very deeply, more than he trusted anyone other than Yami - who shared his head. He'd thought before that he didn't know how he'd ever find someone as accepting or who cared about him and understood him as much. 

How it would be so much easier if he could just _date Joey_...

'You should tell him what you're thinking, aibou.'

"I've wished I could date you before." Yugi said quietly, scuffing his toes against the floor. 

Joey did what could almost be described as a double take. "What? Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

Yugi shrugged. "You're my best friend. I didn't want to mess that up."

Joey dragged Yugi into his arms, holding him tightly. "Don't think you could mess it up if you tried. Love you, Yug." He sounded a little choked up, though there was no question that he wouldn't admit it if asked. For a few moments, they stayed that way. Yugi relaxed in Joey's arms. 

"... So do you wanna be my boyfriend?" He asked hesitantly, and Yugi smiled from where his face was hidden. 

"Yeah," Yugi made himself look up, and blindly pressed a kiss to the side of Joey's mouth. He hadn't meant to - his aim was just bad - and he glowed red at his mistake. Joey really didn't seem to mind though, because he grabbed Yugi's face and planted a hard kiss on his lips proper. 

'I knew everything would be fine.'

As Yugi sat back up, he felt Yami politely tugging for control. He was not surprised the Pharaoh had something to say about this matter, but he thought it was better to warn Joey first. "I think other me has something to say?"

"No problem," Joey was grinning, though he still looked a little flustered. 

Yami pulled Yugi down into the soul room, and as usual the boy had a dim awareness of his body changing into Yami's. The Pharaoh leaned towards Joey, putting his hand between them. "You know I will be watching, Joey." He said in his deep, serious voice. "Though you are our dearest friend, I will protect him if I must."

"Come on, man..." Joey gave him an impressively serious look of his own. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt Yug."

Yami gave a small nod, showing that he did indeed know it was unlikely. Yugi was really thankful for that - he was honestly pretty embarrassed that the Pharaoh was giving what essentially amounted to the shovel talk. 

It looked like Yugi wasn't the only one who was embarrassed - Joey was a little pink in the cheeks again, giving Yami a sheepish look. "And... Well I mean, I can't just totally leave you out. You're a real big part of my buddy. Be weird and kind of disrespectful to just... I dunno, ignore ya."

"Are you asking if I will date you too." Yami's tone made Yugi giggle inside his head. 

"Ah. You don't have to call it that if you don't want,' Joey said quickly. "I just don't want ya to feel like you're gettin pushed out. You're real important to Yug, and hey... You're important to me too."

"Thank you," Yami said, and Yugi could tell he was genuinely touched. "I am honored that you think of me this way." 

"You're a great guy." The grin was back now. "Can I kiss you too?"

As an answer, Yami leaned in. He let Joey give him a small kiss as well, and Yugi knew his other half was much happier about this turn of events than he'd ever let on. Honestly, he was too. His other self was... Well. Part of him. An important part, just like Joey had said. But he was more than that, too. Not only was Yami his confidence and the one who comforted him, but their bond was deeper than anyone could ever understand. Yugi didn't know what would happen if he was with someone who just ignored the man with whom he shared everything, his partner. 

'You can have him back, aibou.' Yami tugged him again, the other way this time. 

'You don't have to worry about me so much...' 

'I do,' Yami said as they switched places, and suddenly Yugi was in his own smaller and sadly much more effeminate body. He felt the slight sense of loss he always did.

Joey noticed, being much more perceptive than anyone gave him credit for. "Hey, Yug." He reached over and tapped the boy on the chin, encouraging him to raise his head. 

"Yeah?"

"You know, I think you're just as manly as the Pharaoh is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it will get sexy at some point soon i promise


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry about the porn

"We really don't have to do this," Joey said softly in his ear. His hands were warm and protective on Yugi's waist, but that didn't help the smaller boy relax as much as it should have. His stomach felt tight and hot, and he'd frozen in place when he realized he was soaking through his pants. This might have bothered him normally, but it certainly did when he was straddling his boyfriend's lap. He could feel the hot ridge of Joey's cock right up against him, and something about that particular friction was driving him absolutely crazy. Yugi turned his face away, his hands twisted helplessly in the back of Joey's shirt. 

"Hey." A hand combed through the hair at the back of his neck. "Hey, Yugi... You okay there?" There was a wheedling and cautious tone to Joey's voice. It was obvious he was worried, and that made Yugi squirm with guilt. 

'Aibou,' of course, Yami was there to catch him the moment he's anything less than comfortable. 'Would you rather watch me?' The spirit had that same gentle tone that Joey did, and it made Yugi a little ashamed that he needed so much coddling. Anyone else might have felt a spike of jealousy at having their first makeout session taken over, but no one else understood the bond Yugi and the Pharaoh shared. Yugi was relieved to give him the control and not have to worry about his confusing body or lack of experience with it. 

They were admittedly not used to warning anyone of their switches. 

"Eh? Yami? Is Yug ok?" Almost painful concern was evident on Joey's face when he realized the boy he was holding was slightly larger and different in shape. Yugi watched Yami take his face in both hands and kiss him quickly on the mouth to silence him. 

"He is here," Yami muttered. "He is more comfortable if we use my body."

"Is it cause he got wet?"

"Ah," Yami said, looking down as he suddenly realized that his pants were indeed quite damp. "I believe so."

"I mean, I don't really care about that. It's pretty hot, right?" Joey said with a grin. Yami cocked his head and Joey's hands tightened on his hips, yanking him closer. "You're pretty hot too, Pharaoh." Their dicks rubbed together through their pants, and Yugi could feel Yami's mild startlement at the sensation. 

"Thank you," Yami said in his usual stern voice. He rested his forearms casually on Joey's shoulders, showing how comfortable he really was with the boy. He didn't act that relaxed often. 

"Can he uh... Feel stuff?" 

Yami gave a sharp nod. "Certainly," Although Yugi was hidden inside him he still got a little overwhelmed with embarrassment thinking about the things they'd done to experiment with that. They were his only sexual experiences, and the only ones Yami could remember. 

Joey grabbed him by the hips and abruptly flipped him onto his back. Yugi could sense how offended Yami was even before he made a disgusted sound. He grabbed aggressively at Joey's shoulder, jostling him, but the blond just grinned. "C'mon, Yami. Lay back and let me do the work."

How quickly Yami complied when it was put that way almost made Yugi laugh out loud - not that it would be precisely out loud. Yami relaxed and let Joey slide a hand up his shirt. "This ok?" The blond asked, ever courteous in his strange blunt way. 

"I fully consent to this encounter, Joey." He placed a hand on the back of the boy's neck, pulling him down closer. "You can trust that if you do something I don't like, I will stop you."

"Mm," Joey seemed more than satisfied with that, and Yugi could feel his big hand sliding up the Pharaoh's side. 

'I can at least rest assured that he will not overstep your boundaries, aibou.' Yami said warmly, and Yugi agreed. He just couldn't bite back his nerves about letting Joey see everything, even when he knew it would be okay. Yami's breath hitched a little as a calloused thumb brushed over his nipple. He took this whole thing in stride - how he took almost everything, really - but inside of him Yugi was blushing and squirming. Doing this with Yami had been totally different. The addition of another warm body was making this into a far more intense experience. 

'He'd no doubt like to see you reacting like this,' Yami said as Joey pressed sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to their neck. 

'I'm being silly!' 

'No. I'm sure he'd be flattered.' The Pharaoh was admittedly quite quiet and stoic; which seemed really normal for him, but yeah, in the porn Yugi had seen that might be a little weird. Everyone in porn was always moaning. He could tell that Yami was actually sort of nervous, but trying to be the strong one between them. Joey kissed his stomach, before stopping and resting his chin on his hand. "You're real tense too, yanno. I don't think you're actually all that much less on edge than Yug is." Of course he would notice! He was one of the most perceptive people Yugi had ever met. 

"I'm fine," Yami said indignantly. 

"Look, it's cool. Just, I wanted to go down on you guys and I've got a bit more experience puttin my mouth on Yugi's equipment. Not that I ain't willin to learn and all." Joey gave him a wolfish grin. 

Yami and Yugi both hesitated for their own reasons. 

'He'll still think of me as a guy, you think?' Yugi asked carefully, very aware of the squirming in his belly. 

'I would believe so,' Yami repeated his question out loud regardless. "Will you think of Yugi as male?"

Giving him a look that was genuinely confused, Joey said. "Yeah. I mean, he's a guy." 

Yugi rescued his awkward partner, grabbing the spirit and swapping with him before he tried too hard to be suave, which was definitely a matter of time thing. 

"Hey Yug," Joey's voice was a little lower than usual. "Glad to have ya back. You ok?"

Yugi looked at his lopsided grin and couldn't help but smile back. It was just Joey. How could he possibly be nervous? He flushed a little as he watched his boyfriend fiddle with the button of his pants. "You can take them off," Yugi said quietly, though not at all hesitantly. Something about Yami's anxiety had made him realize he had nothing to panic about. 

"That mean you want me to go down on you?" Joey said hopefully, slowly sliding Yugi's pants off his hips. "You can say no, right?"

Yugi looked into his eyes and felt his cheeks redden a little. He curled his toes at the twinge of arousal in his gut. "I want you to." He could feel Yami's quiet pride and support in the back of his mind, and wondered how he ever could've felt uncomfortable with these two around. 

There was momentary shame when he was totally exposed, but Yugi distracted himself by wiggling his feet around to help Joey get his pants and briefs over them. Joey, bless him, seemed to notice that it was the momentary lapse that caused the problem and as such, didn't mess around or ask again. He just shook his shaggy hair out of his face and enthusiastically nuzzled between Yugi's legs. 

Yugi gave a shocked gasp, his legs jerking. He could feel Joey's tongue inside him, and that was strange but not unpleasant. Then it moved up to somewhere else, the place Yugi had managed to find with a vibrator, and he squeaked and jolted. Yami made a little noise in the back of his head, startled and embarrassed. Yugi had thought he was used to feeling emotions that weren't his own, but in this situation it was definitely still a little confusing. 

Joey pulled back enough to give a low chuckle, readjusting his hands so they were firmly gripping Yugi's hipbones before jerking him down closer, making the small boy move down an inch or so on the bed. He went back to it with even more confidence than before, flicking his tongue and making Yugi whimper and tremble. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so after a few seconds of awkwardly scrabbling at the blankets he elected to cover his mouth. It only took one muffled noise before Joey raised his head, giving Yugi a grin.

"Hey. Don't. I liked that," he said teasingly, reaching up and grabbing Yugi's wrists with an incredible gentleness that totally belied his strength. He led Yugi's hands down to his hair instead. "You can pull if you wanna. I can take it." 

Yugi just nodded, licking his dry lips. He knew his face was pretty bright red, but he thought that was probably normal. It felt good, and Joey was so casual about things that it didn't let him get nervous about what his body was or wasn't. The other boy had always had a way of making him feel comfortable and safe. 

The sensation started to build, each little bolt of pleasure getting sweeter and more intense. Yugi curled his toes, squirming and whining, his hands tangling up in Joey's hair. Then Joey did something different with his tongue and Yugi actually cried out, his back arching off the bed a little. 

"Here," Joey said, sounding a little breathless. He sat up, and Yugi almost whined out a protest, but he didn't get the chance before his hips were grabbed and he was hauled up, his knees falling to hook over the bigger boy's shoulders and his own shoulders only barely resting on the bed. A hot little hook of arousal dug into his stomach, and if his legs hadn't been very much apart right now, he probably would have rubbed them together to try and relieve the ache. 

Yami said something to him, but it wasn't terribly coherent and he wasn't in the mindset to try and figure it out. He was glad the spirit was staying close enough to share the experience with him - something about that was comforting. 

The angle must've been better for Joey to do whatever he did, because he went back to doing it but much faster and much more. "Ah!" Yugi bit his lip, but he couldn't hold back to mere whimpers and squeals any more. Suddenly Yugi's legs started to twitch, and he threw his head back in a silent scream. "Yes," he choked. No longer able to pull Joey's hair, he clutched the puzzle around his neck tightly. 

Joey seemed to get the message that he should not stop, and Yugi only barely had time to register that he was going faster before his orgasm crashed over him. It was more intense than he'd ever felt before, his body screaming with sensation and bucking in Joey's hold. 

Joey didn't stop lazily rubbing with his tongue until Yugi gave a displeased little grunt of overstimulation. The blond disentangled himself from Yugi's legs, giving him a huge smile as he set him down on the bed. "You okay buddy?"

Yugi nodded, grinning back. He felt almost giddy. Joey wiped his mouth on his sleeve, then grabbed a blanket to cover Yugi up. 

"Pharaoh ok in there too?"

Yugi nodded, even though Yami stayed quiet. The spirit was flustered; almost shy, but happy and content. 

"Good stuff," Joey, much bigger but never threatening, leaned down over Yugi, a hand on either side of his head. "Here's a kiss for both of ya." He pressed a chaste but extremely affectionate kiss to Yugi's lips, then brushed his bangs back to kiss his forehead. 

Yugi giggled as he felt Yami react in his mind. "Now you've really embarrassed him!"


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi was trembling, almost fighting tears. Yami always dealt with these things but this time he'd insisted he should fight his own battle, and maybe that'd been a bad idea because the tournament organizer was just not listening to him at all. 

"I'm transgendered," he said once again in a very small voice. "And I just really don't want you to call that name in front of everyone... Can't you just say Yugi?"

"Afraid not miss, legal names only."

"That's sir," Yugi said quietly, shrinking in on himself. 

A harsh voice cut over his own. "If you don't call his preferred name I promise I'll have you fired."

The organizer paled, and Yugi barely had time for his stomach to flip with nerves about Kaiba being here, now; before what he actually said sinks in. What?

"And I reccommend you don't call him miss again," Kaiba's lip curled in a sneer. "Now go change that roster. Immediately." The organizer appeared frozen in shock for a moment, and that wasn't fast enough for Kaiba. "I said now."

Yami from his spot in the backseat of Yugi's body was stunned speechless, but Yugi was well used to being grateful and he managed a sweet smile. "Thank you, Seto. That really meant a lot to me." And it did - seeing his rival not just gender him correctly but actively correct others... It was incredible, enough to make up for the whole ordeal he'd just gone through. He really respected Kaiba and he was over the moon about someone he held in such regard being so accepting of his masculinity. Especially because Kaiba wasn't really accepting of anything. 

Kaiba gave a dismissive grunt. For a moment they stood awkwardly looking at each other, and by now Yami was nearly indignant in his confusion. 

"You deserve to be shown respect," Kaiba said, and it was much less grudging than Yugi would've expected it to be. He could feel understanding dawning on him, a realization peeking over the horizon. As a second silence stretched out, Yugi sensed that Kaiba would turn and leave unprompted at any moment. He had to ask, he had to know if he was right; and there was no time to consult with Yami first. 

"You," he looked into Seto's face, which was always so intense, and his voice wavered - but he plowed on. "Have some kind of personal experience with this type of thing, don't you?" He flushed a little, worried he must seem very rude. 

After a moment's appraising look, Kaiba opened his mouth to speak. 

"Hey, is there some kinda problem here?" 

Yugi nearly put his face in his hands. He did not have to resist groaning to Yami inside their head. He adored Joey, but there was no doubt he had the worst timing of anyone, ever. Kaiba's neutral expression immediately became a scowl. 

'If he thinks Kaiba has upset you,'

'I know, Yami!'

Yugi turned on the spot, almost bumping up against Joey's chest. He put a hand out to stop him, wanting to keep himself between the two. "Everything's totally fine!" He said brightly, though Joey was already looking right at Kaiba with a scowl of his own. He could no doubt tell in an instant that Yugi was rattled, even if he tried to hide it. 

"This jackass ain't bothering you?"

"I don't think I'm the jackass here." Kaiba sneered back at him. 

"He just helped me, actually," Yugi even managed to get a grin up on his face. 

"I don't think he has a nice bone in his body," Joey said suspiciously. He put a protective arm around Yugi's shoulders. 

"And I've got more of a brain in my dick than you do in your head." Kaiba sneered. Yami wordlessly asked if he should take control and separate them, but Yugi wasn't sure - Yami could get them to leave each other alone, but Joey wasn't going to think much of just going when he was here with Kaiba. 

"Why I oughta -"

"Stop," Yami said, planting his feet and putting out his arm when Joey started to go forwards again. "Save it for the playing field. This is ridiculous."

"I don't have time for you losers," Kaiba muttered, spinning on his heel and walking away with his coat swirling behind him. Joey opened his mouth to call something after him, but Yami gave him a sharp look and he closed it again. 

"He didn't really help Yugi?" 

Yami gave a slow, firm nod. "He did. He demanded Yugi's name be changed on the tournament roster."

"Wha? No way." Joey looked pissed again. "I can't fuckin believe they were on you about that."

Yami placed a hand on his chest, a fond indication he needed to settle down. "It is fixed now."

That didn't make him look much less angry, his jaw visibly tight. "The hell does Kaiba care about that?"

'I think he's a little mad Seto interfered,' Yugi said with sheepish amusement. 

'Ah yes,' Yami replied sagely. 'That is his job,'

'As our boyfriend,' Yugi finished. Joey could be a little over the top, but he was trying so hard that it was impossible to be annoyed with him. Most of the time it was even endearing. 

"We were about to find out when you arrived," Yami said aloud. 

"Aw shit," Now Joey looked as sheepish as Yugi had felt. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave an awkward half-grin. "I'm sorry, guys. Just found the both of ya in here and thought he must be givin you shit. Never woulda dreamed he was making himself useful, you know?"

"It's alright, Joey." Yami said, his voice a little gentler than usual. "We know you were just worried." Inside of him, Yugi was anxiously wanting to go after Kaiba. He was practically vibrating with nervous energy over the very thought of his hunch being correct - and although it seemed strange to Yami, he totally trusted Yugi's intuition. He also realized that it would no doubt mean a lot to Yugi to know someone else in the same situation as he was. No matter how Yami and Joey tried to understand, it wasn't the same. 

Yugi put his hands on Joey's chest, then went on tip-toe to kiss him. The taller boy still had to bow his head. 

"I'm going to go talk to Seto, okay?" Yugi said, giving him a smile. "I don't think he's going to say anything too nasty to me."

"Course," Joey grinned back. Yami might have the loud voice and intimidating airs, but Yugi was the one Joey never hesitated a second to listen to. "I'll be with the guys. Over by the side doors when you come lookin for us." He might be very protective, but he always backed off immediately if Yugi so much as expressed interest in doing something for himself. 

As with the vast majority of things, there was absolutely no question between them of who should find and try to talk to Kaiba. Yugi left the registration room and maneuvered through the crowd. People who recognized him moved out of the way, but he didn't have a very big presence and that combined with his height made him not particularly noticeable. He was sure Kaiba would be easy to find due to his height and the way people parted around him, but he wasn't having much luck; and he couldn't spot Mokuba either.

"Looking for me? Pathetic." 

The sound of that distinctive raspy voice made Yugi turn on his heel with a big smile on his face. Seto was standing behind him, arms crossed over his chest. 

"Just head back to your disgusting boyfriend you little geek."

Yugi shook his head, not phased at all. "Can we talk? I don't really know anyone who understands this stuff."

Seto gave him that appraising stare again, then rolled his eyes. "Keep up with me, runt."

Though Yugi had very small legs in comparison, he didn't fall behind. It was a good thing, because Kaiba didn't look back even once to check if he was still there. They left the crowded room and headed outside. Yugi was a little startled to see they were walking towards the Kaibacorp limousine, though he knew he shouldn't be. Obviously it would be here and obviously it was a private place to talk. Seto tapped in a code on the door and opened it, sliding in without a word. Yugi followed with only a moment's hesitation. 

Inside it was dim and close. Yugi immediately shrunk in on himself a little in the seat. It was impossible not to be intimidated by Seto in such a small space. He seemed even bigger and more imposing than usual. 

"I'd suspected for some time that you're a transman," Seto said in a low voice. "But I questioned myself. You pass very well when you're dueling."

Yugi squirmed a little in the seat, knowing it was Yami he was talking about. It didn't make him jealous - he was very thankful for Yami and very comfortable with their arrangement - but it made him a little bit nervous that Seto was clearly not as perceptive as some and did not realize they were two people sharing one body. 

"Thank you," Yugi said, starting to get a little excited again. "I would've never guessed about you. Never. You're lucky to be so tall, wow. I'm sorry I'm being so nosy, but you must be on hormones, right? I'm not afraid of needles but it's a pretty scary idea to inject yourself. Do you do that, or..." He trailed off, noticing that he was getting a look that said very pointedly that nothing had ever actually been confirmed. Yugi's cheeks went red. 

"Yes, I do." Seto said after a moment - though it wasn't precisely hesitation. "I can't take time out of my schedule for so many appointments. It's much faster to do it myself."

Yugi gave him a sympathetic grimace and got only a cold stare in return. "Well... I don't think I could, and I asked Joey but he's worried he would mess things up."

"You'd be better off without him," Seto scowled. 

Yugi wasn't even slightly phased, firmly shaking his head and grinning when Yami gave a proud scoff inside their head. "No, he's the best. He always makes me feel totally comfortable with everything, like even sex!" He was nowhere near as embarrassed as he knew he probably should be, and definitely not as embarrassed as Kaiba seemed to be. They stared at each other for a long moment, and Yugi actually started getting embarrassed because Seto was so embarrassed. 

"I never wanted to think of Wheeler and sexual activity combined," Seto muttered to himself, starting to go pink high on his cheeks and obviously ignoring that fact. 

Yugi giggled a little, trying to lighten the situation. "Geez, what are you, a virgin?" 

Seto's eyes widened incrementally. Yugi immediately stopped laughing, biting the inside of his lip. He realized two things simultaneously - Seto absolutely was a virgin, and he'd just put his foot in his mouth. Heh. 

"Get out," Seto murmured, staring determinedly out the window. "Fucking nerd. I didn't ask to hear about your disgusting sex life." 

Yugi knew much better than to be offended about anything Seto said. It hadn't taken many encounters for him to understand that Seto Kaiba was a very reactive person who didn't really mean most of what he said even half as venomously as he said it. "Alright, I'll see you in the tournament! The final round, I bet!" As he reached over and popped the door handle open, he paused. "Um, if you ever want to talk... You know where to find me, right?"


End file.
